


Bridget Jones, Wine, and Chocolate Wrappers

by isobel__smy



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Deleted Scenes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobel__smy/pseuds/isobel__smy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catarina knew something was wrong when Magnus didn’t reply to her texts. She had come across something strange at work and had wanted Magnus’ opinion on it, but when he hadn’t even picked up her fifth call, she started to wonder if anything could have happened to the Warlock. (Which was obviously a stupid question to ask, because Magnus could get himself in trouble even without magic or anyone around him. He was likely running around Mount Everest naked or something as she walked up the stairs to his apartment.)</p><p>- Magnus Bane is a powerful Warlock who never gets hurt and is always the life of the party. Until he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridget Jones, Wine, and Chocolate Wrappers

Catarina knew something was wrong when Magnus didn’t reply to her texts. She had come across something strange at work and had wanted Magnus’ opinion on it, but when he hadn’t even picked up her fifth call, she started to wonder if anything could have happened to the Warlock. (Which was obviously a stupid question to ask, because Magnus could get himself in trouble even without magic or anyone around him. He was likely running around Mount Everest naked or something as she walked up the stairs to his apartment.)

She knocked on the door, praying that Magnus had just turned off his phone so he could concentrate on translating a text or something. Catarina did not have time to deal with a drunk Magnus, or another run in with the police. When she got no answer, she sighed, resigned herself to a week of trying to save Magnus from his own irresponsible self, and opened the door.

Instead of opening the door on to either an empty apartment, or an apartment filled with strippers, Catarina immediately found herself in a darkened room. The only source of light seemed to be coming from a box shape in the right hand side of the place. Illuminated in that light was Magnus. And coming from that light, a tv, was Bridget Jones’ Diary. Or more specifically: her famous song, All by myself.

And then Catarina realised why Magnus hadn’t been answering any attempts of communications. He had gotten like this before- of course, he was extremely old- and he never liked anyone to know, because he was Magnus Bane, and Magnus Bane wasn’t meant to get sad or lonely.

She quietly closed the door behind her, and made her way to the couch Magnus was curled up on. His hair was messy, flopping over his forehead, and he was wearing a big floppy t shirt that went all the way to his knees. In his hand was a large glass of wine, and all around him were chocolate bar wrappers. As she approached him, he seemed to conjure up another one, stuff it in his mouth, and drop the wrapper.

He wasn’t wearing any makeup, and Catarina could see his bloodshot eyes and the lines around his pulled down mouth. Magnus was simply miserable.

Without saying anything, because she knew it would ruin her chances to help Magnus, she sat down on the couch. It dipped, and she had to be careful not to knock Magnus. Once she was settled she snuggled up to Magnus and wrapped her arms around him. He didn’t say anything either. Eventually, he leaned into her.

He sniffled, and Catarina squeezed his shoulders, turning to the television. The movie was starting, the song coming to an end and the title fading. She wasn’t going to say anything, or do anything, without Magnus starting the conversation.

It took about twenty minutes. 

“Thank you,” He sniffed, and Catarina smiled sadly. She rubbed his shoulder turned to him. “I didn’t want to bother you with all this, but I guess you could tell telepathically that I needed to watch a sad chick flick with my best friend.” His voice was hoarse.

“To be honest, I thought you may have gotten yourself into trouble.” Catarina admitted. Magnus looked at her in confusion. “You weren’t answering my texts or calls. So of course, based on previous events, I assumed you were running around Peru naked having married a plate.” This made Magnus smile slightly.

“You know I’m banned from Peru,” Magnus whispered. “And the plate rejected me.” He snuggled further into Catrina’s arms. “But I understand why you’d get confused. Who would ever reject me?”

Catarina didn’t say anything for a moment. Then, “Why Bridget Jones today?” It was a simple question. It was her way of asking Magnus what had happened, while giving him a way out.

“Well, she’s absolutely fabulous,” Magnus lied, and Catarina nodded. They were silent for a few minutes, watching the film unfold. “And I think I may have had my heart broken again.” He said it calmly, quietly, and without any fuss. And then, a few beats after the last word, he burst out crying.

Catarina pulled him into her lap and cradled him like she would a child. She whispered into his ear that it would be okay, drew on his back, even made pretty patterns with bursts of magic. She knew that he liked that. “It’s just…” He hiccuped, “I was so sure he was different. Because he’s…” He took in a breath, “shy and timid and we had this amazing connection. I was so stupid!”

“What did he do?”

“He’s getting married to a girl! And he’s gay!” Magnus cried out, sounding depressed and angry at the same time. “He chose her, and stupid responsibility over me!” Catarina wondered if he was talking about Alec Lightwood, the shadowhunter from the Institute near them. He was getting married for duty, she had heard. “And he knows how I feel. God-” He hiccuped again, “I think he even knows what he feels.”

“What a stupid guy,” Catarina murmured comfortingly. “But if he loves you, there must be hope, right?” She prayed this wasn’t going end up terribly wrong. “You can help him.”

“I’ve tried.” Magnus said. “I tried and tried and it didn’t work and now he’s going to marry Lydia Branwell and I’m left alone again. Now all I want to do is watch Bridget Jones and eat chocolate.” As he said that, he downed his glass, and refilled it with wine with a hand gesture. “It’s all so stupid.”

“You want me to stay?” Catarina asked. In answer to that question, Magnus handed her another glass of wine and a bar of chocolate. She took them.


End file.
